The Other Story
by Kashagal and Natures Ruler
Summary: This is Kasha's sisters story in finding her. Kasha's sisters name is Chelsha. She has many more brothers and sisters that she dosen't know about.Yeah i know summary sucks but the story is better. first chapter is short though. T to be safe. Obi-wan maybe
1. Intro

**Hello, thoughts will be _itallisized_ and in** _'_. **i don't own Star Wars or its characters, i only own Gaivan(GI-van), Adiva(Adee-va), Calilana(Cal-il-ana) and people Chelsha(how it's spelled) meets on the streets at the begining of the story, ****Goodby.**

* * *

"Do you think she'll accept, Gaivan?" said the she-wolf/cat, creature, human, shape shifter, thing.

"Not at first no, but she will warm up, now bring her home Chelsha," said the male but same creature thing. She noded and turned to walk away,

"Chelsha," said Gaivan as he grabbed her arm,

"Yes?"

"Do you remember what you're supposed to do when you get to the demension sister calles **'Star Wars'**?"

"I won't forget," said Chelsha in a harsh tone, "and I don't intend to either," she turns around, thinks of the place, takes a step, and is gone.

_'*sigh*, I hope the new sister isn't like this, Adiva and Calilana are hard enough to take care of as it is,'_ he turns to walk to his bedroom.

* * *

When Chelsha took that step she had steped into a new, strange world. The planet she steped onto was covered in tall buildings, flying transportation of some kind, and, starngest of all, different beings of what she was used to. Thinking best, she covered her cat ears and tucked her tail under her long skirt. _'Where are the humans? There must be some here somewhere,'._ She walked the way her instices told her to. Though she had lots of bravery, she still looked like a 5-year-old that had wandered too far from home. A blue creature with two tails comeing from her head a few yards away saw her and walked casualy towards her. Chelsha saw the blue creature and froze in fear as she got closer to her.

"Hello there little one," said the blue one, bending over to look Chelsha in the eye, she continued, "What's wrong? Are you lost?" relizeing she was being talked to, she straightened up her act,

"Can you tell me where I am ma'am?"

* * *

**YES so this chapter was somewhat strange and unexplained, but that comes later in the story. Sorry if i'm not the best speller in the world or use the best grammer either. If you see mistakes please tell me in a P.M please. Reviews make me write more chapters *coughhintcough!* See you later! :)**


	2. Library

**WiseFullmetal: The reason with the cat/wolf thingy is that i like both animals and if one is used i just can't leave the other out. You are an awsome bud, :)**

**BlueSmufKittyLov: You're awsome Amber! Why wouldn't I write about B? XD I hope I see you next year!**

**Since i don't like to update (sorry), they will be random as I am always going places when i actully try to work on this so, yeah. These chapters will be small so sorry(At least i fixed the size thing a little). Chelsha, would you mind doing the disclamer?**

**Chelsha: My pleasure. Again she owns nothing but me and you already know who she doesn't so onward!**

* * *

"Can you tell me where I am ma'am?" the woman smiled,

"Sweety, you're on planet Coruscant. We're in the main city right now. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just don't know how to get to my sister," the blue lady stared at Chelsha with pitty, she hates pitty. The blue lady starts to walk away, then turns back around and said, "Come on little one, the library will be able to help you,"_'I doubt,'_ she thinks. ""Buy the way, I'm Taleek,"

"Chelsha," they take a cab to the library.

library, about 12 minutes later at the front desk.

* * *

"Ma'am, would you by chance know of any knew planets found?" Chelsha asked the librarain(?).

"Well, matter of fact i do," she leads to some chaires and they sit down, she continues, "It's a nice place and the senator is a pretty little lady about your age, but she hasn't been seen for a few weeks now. It's not a suprise that any of the inhabitance has been seen much because they're all so mysterious and wild like. The planet's beautiful and ruled mainly by species known as Canino, Felinos, and the most dominance, the Wofcit Hermosa,"

"What does an Wofcit Hermosa look like?" asked Chelsha suspiciousaly.

"Well I'm not sure but they say that they have large pointed ears ranging in colors, and have usualy a black fluffy tail. Why do you ask?" Chelsha points her ears up and waves her tail around from under her skirt.

"Because she is my lost sister. Does that anwser your question?" she replies. The two look suprised.

"Oh my, i'm sorry i didn't relize that sooner-!" she librarian was cut off,

"Shh!" whispered Chelsha harshly, "You are quite fine miss but I don't want to draw attention to myself, not now at least," She looked around so any heads that had turned their way quickly looked away and kept to their own buisness. She lets out a sigh of relief seeing as how they only looked up as too see what happened. Taleek just sat there quietly to keep from being noticed.

"Do you know how i could get to her? Knowing her she most likely has thousands of people visiting every-" Taleek interupted,

"No one is allowed on the planet. Only the jedi are allowed to visit and even then it takes a while just to get permission," Chelsha frowned in consentration,

"Why would she do that?" she wondered aloud.

"Because she said at the last meeting with the jedi is because the ships scared away all the animals and the noise made some of the people deaf," she looked up in consideration,

"Yeah that would do it," she slightly smiled but then frowned again, "But then how am I to get to her?" she looked at the two. The librarian spoke up with a small smile,

"On their last report the jedi said that they would try to gain some privilages today, they said they'd be leaving for the planet at noon. Don't tell them I told you though,"

"That leaves only about three hours to get there. We could pull it off," Chelsha smiled at the thought of stowing away again...

* * *

**Hey! How'd you like the new chapter? Sorry it took me so long to put it up, I have to use the school computer to get this up, the one at home crashed and erased all data files, and then I got grounded from it. But I guess it's fine now. I have problems with the letter 'a' on my keyboard so if there are any missing blame it on its old age.**


End file.
